Kids Plus Time Turners Equal Disaster
by Hugo Nymphadora Weasley
Summary: To Rose—Christmas is her favourite time of the year. Full of family, friends and presents it can turn into chaos, especially if you're a Weasley. But what happens when she finds an old time turner in her uncle Harry's office and accidentally sends her, and the rest of her cousins back to their parents' third year at school? Will they ever get back?
1. Smells Like Christmas

_To Rose—Christmas is her favourite time of the year. Full of family, friends and presents it can turn into chaos, especially if you're a Weasley. But what happens when her cousins Al and James break the rules and find an old time turner in their father's office and accidentally use it to send them back in time to their parents' third year? Will they ever get back? _

* * *

_Kids Plus Time Turners Equal Disaster_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Smells Like Christmas**

When she looked out the window and saw crisp, white snow falling from the sky and forming perfect layers on her backyard, Rose Weasley grinned. Christmas was her absolute favourite time of the year, and spending it at the Burrow just made it a whole lot better.

"This Christmas is going to be perfect," she whispered to herself, as she climbed out of bed and began to change out of her pyjamas.

Her cat, Snowflake, was still asleep at the end of her bed, purring ever so slightly. Snowflake had long white hair and dark eyes and had a very playful attitude. Her best friend from Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy, had given her the cat for her thirteenth birthday last March as a present.

Rose smiled to herself. Scorpius would be coming over later that night to attend the annual Weasley Christmas dinner, which all the aunts had been preparing for the past week.

Quietly and slowly, she left her (it was actually her Aunt Ginny's old bedroom) room as so not to wake her sleeping cousins, Roxanne and Lucy Weasley. The three girls were very close and never did anything without the other.

Roxanne, who was an exact miniature version of Angelina except she had pale skin with the infamous Weasley freckles, was sleeping in the bed closest to the windows of the small room.

Lucy was on the other side of her in the bed closest to the door where Rose was currently standing, and she too looked very much like her mother indeed, with her long blonde hair and brown skin, most of the times she wore it up, but Rose secretly thought she would look very pretty if it were down.

Rose could see both girls' stockings hanging off the edge of their beds were stuffed to the brim with presents.

_Lucy will be pleased about that, _Rose thought and she grinned. She kept her hand on the doorknob the whole time she opened it, otherwise it would creak and wake the girls up, which she didn't want to happen.

"Where are you, Al?" Rose whispered as she wondered down the hall quietly, peering into each bedroom as she passed.

Her younger cousins, Dominique, Lily and Molly shared one of the other girls' bedrooms on the second floor of the Burrow, and they all seemed to be fast asleep. Rose wasn't that much of a heavy sleeper, and often woke up at strange times in the night.

Like now for instance, as she crept through the hallways of her Grandparents' home trying to find her best friend and cousin, Al (short for Albus) Severus Potter.

"Bingo!" Rose slowly and very carefully opened the door to the boys' room, which was located on the floor above. As she stepped inside, she wished she had brought her flashlight (a Muggle object which produced light using batteries, her Grandfather Arthur _loved _to collect these) and nearly tripped on something she couldn't see.

"Damn it Albus!" Rose cursed as she pulled on the dresser beside the door to help her up.

Al stirred in his sleep slightly, but didn't wake up. He appeared to be sleep-talking again, something of which his cousin's thought was highly amusing. Once, when Al was seven and James was ten, James had stolen one of Arthur's Muggle video cameras and filmed Al talking in his sleep. He showed his brother the next day, and denied when Albus heard himself say he thought his cousin Fred was a good kisser.

"Be careful… There's a dragon out there…" Al's voice could be heard in the pitch black, and Rose followed the source toward the bed in which her cousin lay sleeping and evidently talking.

"Al," hissed Rose, and shoved her cousin hard.

Al did not wake.

_Oh geez_, Rose thought and pushed her cousin again but much harder, and this time he came tumbling to the floor with a loud _crash_.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Al said frantically and he looked around the room wildly, his eyes giving Rose a headache.

"Of course you're not!" said Rose.

Albus yelped when he saw Rose sitting by him next to the bed. "What're you doing here? What time is it?" he asked as Rose helped him up.

"It's three in the morning and everyone's still asleep. What do you want to do?" Rose said, as if nothing had happened.

Al rolled his eyes, "oh gosh, I don't know, um, sleep?"

Rose sighed heavily. "But I _can't _sleep right now! I'm too—

"Excited?" Al finished for her. She grinned sheepishly and sat down on Al's bed.

"Well… What do you want to do?" Al asked Rose.

Rose thought for a moment. They couldn't really do much at three in the morning… unless… "I know!" she exclaimed.

"What do you know?" asked Al.

"Why don't we go see if we can try to get into Harry's office upstairs?" Rose said, her devious side coming out. Even if they were both Gryffindors, Rose had a very ambitious streak to her and was almost sorted into Slytherin in her first year, but ended up choosing Gryffindor in favour of her family and their heritage.

Al's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, his jet-black hair flying all over the place, "no, no, no, no, no and no! Do you not realise how much trouble we would get into because of that?"

Rose rolled her own, "Oh come _on _Al, we're Gryffindors! You did choose Gryffindor over Slytherin, right? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I do have a sense of adventure… I was just thinking of something slightly different than this."

"Oh stop being such a chicken and come with me!" Rose got up, and dragged Al out of the room and up the stairs.

On their way up, Al was hoping and praying that no adult would catch them anywhere near their father's office.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of suckish (I know that's not an actual word!) ending but oh well... There's more to come in the next chapters! Please review and follow for more updates! Constructive criticism is most welcome too of course :)**


	2. Caught In The Act

_To Rose—Christmas is her favourite time of the year. Full of family, friends and presents it can turn into chaos, especially if you're a Weasley. But what happens when she finds an old time turner in her uncle Harry's office and accidentally sends her, and the rest of her cousins back to their parents' third year at school? Will they ever get back?_

* * *

_Kids Plus Time Turners Equal Disaster_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Caught In The Act**

_"Oh stop being such a chicken and come with me!" _

Al was nervously waiting by the door of his father's office. They weren't aloud to go in there because it had a lot of dark magical objects his father and uncle Ron had collected over the period of time of them being Aurors at the Ministry of Magic.

_Bang!_

What was that?

Al turned around frantically to find his cousin Rosie still looking in this big chest in the corner of the room. She had an apologetic look on her face, it turns out the noise had been the sound her Rose letting the lid of the trunk slam shut.

_It surely would've woken somebody up by now, _Al thought as he frantically looked down the hall. Several lights switched on in distant bedrooms.

Oh no… "Rose, we're screwed! Please, let's go now!"

Rose still wanted to look, "But _Al, _I haven't looked over here yet! And no one is coming!"

Al saw the shadows of four people wonder sleepily out of their bedrooms. "What's that noise?" called a voice through a yawn.

Al started to sweat nervously as he saw them starting to walk towards Al. Rose was still oblivious, and seemed to be absorbed in the desks of uncle Harry's draw.

"Albus Potter, is that you? What are you doing up at this time of night, young man? You have some explaining to do," said the voice.

…What? Al was now confused.

The dark figure was right in front of him now, and four people stood behind him. Al gulped. It looked like he had some explaining to do…

"Uh, you see dad… It was just… I couldn't sleep… And…" Al fumbled for words.

The figure burst out laughing. "Oh man! I got you good. Nice one, Freddie. Hey, Roxy, Lucy, Scorp—come get a load of this!"

Wait. Hold on a minute—was that—was that… _James_?

Al growled in anger and punched his brother in the stomach repeatedly, which just made James erupt into even more laughter. "Damn you James!"

James, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy and Scorpius all started laughing. "Al, you're not even going to say hello to your best friend?" a voice broke the laughter.

Al looked towards the source of the sound and to his surprise—he saw Scorpius Malfoy standing beside Roxanne and Lucy, who were giggling and whispering to one another excitedly. Al rolled his eyes.

"Still getting into trouble, I presume?" smirked Scorpius, stepping forward with his arms folded, looking down (Al hated how Scorpius was always a couple of inches taller than him) at his friend.

Al shook his head. "No… It was actually Rose," he pointed into the darkness of the room (well dawn was just breaking and the dim rays of sunlight made it easier to see each other).

Scorpius grinned maliciously and winked at Al. He grinned, knowing what Scorpius was about to do. The four Weasley/Potter children held their breath as they watched Scorpius sneak up behind Rose, who was absorbed in a book she had found.

Scorpius glanced over his shoulder, and counted.

_Three… two… one…_

"Aaaaaaaah!" she squealed, and dropped the book on the bedroom floor. Scorpius had grabbed her from behind around Rose's waist and he grinned.

"What? Oh Scorpius, you prat!" Rose yelled, and she pounded her fists into Scorp's shoulder. The family looked on with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Rose, Shhh!" Scorpius covered her mouth with his hand, only to have it swatted away by an angry Rose.

"Okay, okay, that's enough for now…" James said, trying to break up the pair before a fight started, which was highly common between Scorpius and Rose.

"So, what exactly were you doing in here?" James questioned Rose, as he and the family came into the office, closing the door behind them.

Roxanne had found a light switch (which Arthur had installed in each room) and turned it on. Light filled the room.

Rose was holding something in her hand. She looked like she was deeply in awe of the object, _probably something she's read in a book_, Al thought.

"What's in your hand?" Freddie Weasley demanded, stepping forward and grabbing Rose's hands away from her to see what was inside.

"Blimey… where did you get this?" he questioned, as he saw what it was.

"Get what? What is it?" questioned Roxanne, Lucy and James.

"It's a Time Turner!"

"_What? I've been looking for one of those things FOREVER_!" James went and grabbed the Time Turner out of Rose's hands.

"James, NO!" yelled Lucy, as she lunged forward and held onto James, trying to get the necklace from her older cousin's hands.

James held it tight, as Scorpius made a grab for it too.

Al grabbed James' wrists and wrestled for the small object. "James, you have no idea what you're going to do with it! GIVE IT NOW!"

But James being James, didn't listen, and turned the dial of the Time Turner several times backwards. But it didn't stop, it kept going, and James felt things slow down around him.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I AM GOING TO **_KILL YOU_**!" screeched Rose as they were sent back in time.

Everybody didn't know what was going on, until the next few seconds, everything just stopped.

"OW!" shouted Freddie, who landed on a bunch of twigs and branches.

"Ow is right… I'm not even wearing any shoes!" Al complained, sitting up and rubbing his feet, looking at his surroundings. They were in a forest, and it was evidently daytime, that was all Al could recall.

"Al… Do you have any idea where we are?" Rose's nervous voice came into Al's head.

_"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em!"_

"What?" Al said, looking around frantically. Then, he saw it: A class of about twenty to thirty students standing around very large creatures… were those Hippogriffs? Al wondered…

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" a voice sneered, it sounded very cold… very much like…

"Is that? Al…" Scorpius got the attention of his best friend, his face looking paler than ever.

Rose sat up, and saw the class too. "Oh no…" she murmured. They were heading straight for where she was!

"Guys… I think we better hide." Rose said, and everybody stood up, keen to follow some sort of instructions.

"Rose… why do we need to hide?" Scorpius asked, James and Freddie were conversing in whispers to one another, and Lucy was holding Roxanne as she cried.

They hid in some large bushes in the woods as the class stopped right where they were standing moments before. _Phew… That could've been a disaster… _thought Rose as she wiped her forehead.

"Can somebody please tell me now what _the hell is going on_?" Al demanded in a whisper of a voice.

"Al…" Rose started nervously. If her calculations were correct, she wondered…

Her parents were there. Scorpius' father was there.

Uncle Neville was there.

It all seemed to make sense.

"Guys," said Rose, turning to look at James, Freddie, Scorpius, Al, Roxanne and Lucy. She sucked in a breath.

"I believe… That James has sent us 26 years into the past."

* * *

**A/N: The year in this story (when they were back at the Burrow in the beginning of the chapter) is 2019, because Al and Rose start their first year in 2017. This chapter was longer than expected, so I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh... and please review! Thanks to all those people who did in my previous chapter! **


	3. Hippogriff Flights Part 1

_To Rose—Christmas is her favourite time of the year. Full of family, friends and presents it can turn into chaos, especially if you're a Weasley. But what happens when she finds an old time turner in her uncle Harry's office and accidentally sends her, and the rest of her cousins back to their parents' third year at school? Will they ever get back?_

* * *

_Kids Plus Time Turners Equal Disaster_

* * *

**A/N: The lines written in italics are from the book (The Prizoner of Azkaban) of which I do not own!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hippogriff Flights and Untold Secrets Part 1**

"Rose… Isn't that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron?" Al and Freddie both asked. Rose peered between the branches through the leaves and gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"It is them… God, is that really what dad looked like when he was young? No wonder he didn't get any girlfriends," she commented, and Al and Scorp shared a look.

"Don't be too surprised Scorp, because I see your father there too, and he doesn't look too pleasing from here!" James called, looking at the edge of the group, and spotting a young Draco Malfoy with his Slytherin cronies.

"And there's Hagrid!" Freddie pointed out, seeing a very large half-man, half-giant that they knew all too well standing in front of the class. It seemed as if he was the teacher.

"You'd be a fool to not spot him," muttered James.

"You're one to talk," demanded Lucy, getting up from her spot next to Roxanne and getting in James' face. James was shocked, because Lucy was never the type of person to stand up for herself.

"What're you on about?" James said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, don't play that game with me, Potter. You're the one who was stupid enough to break that Time Turner and send us back into the past 26 years ago, and thanks to you I'm missing out on Christmas!" Lucy screeched.

"Lucy, be quiet—otherwise they'll hear us!"

Lucy immediately shut up. She turned a deep shade of red and mumbled an apology to James.

James smirked down at Lucy, who was the youngest cousin there, and generally the most quiet, "No harm done Lucy."

"You guys, be quiet! I'm trying to listen in," said Roxanne, standing beside her twin brother and listened to Hagrid talking.

James, Lucy, Rose, Al and Scorpius all moved to where the others were standing, and listened:

_"Right—who wants ter go first?" _they heard Hagrid say. The group watched the class back away.

"Hey Al, dad's still standing there." James whispered to his brother, who was standing next to him.

Al got a nervous shiver as he saw the Hippogriffs tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings, they didn't seem to like being tethered up, Al noted.

"Gee… They're _huge_!" Scorpius exclaimed.

James said, "No kidding!"

Scorpius glared at the oldest Potter child and Albus gave an uneasy laugh.

"Shut up guys, Harry's saying something!" Freddie shushed the soon-to-be arguing boys.

_"I'll do it," Harry said, stepping forward._

James pumped his fists into the air. "Go dad!" he shouted, and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Come off it, James," Rose snapped, and the group quieted once more.

_"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid._

Albus grinned. He felt proud of his father to be willing to ride a Hippogriff, Al would be absolutely terrified to even go near them. Why was he placed into Gryffindor, if Albus was scared of everything in life?

Hufflepuff or even Slytherin, Albus thought, would have been a better choice than Gryffindor.

"Hey Al," James nudged his brother to get his attention.

"What?" Al groaned, rubbing his side from the pain.

James pointed towards the class. Al followed, and saw Hagrid and the younger version of his father being lifted up onto a Hippogriff.

"Wow," Al whispered to no one in particular.

_"Oh no Harry, your tea leaves, remember!" squealed a girl with light brown hair in the midst of the third years._

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Who's that? She seems _awful,_" she said.

James and Freddie grinned at each other. They knew very well who that was, thanks to their Uncle George…

"Why Rosie dearest, you should know very well who that is. I believe her name is..." Freddie let out a chortled laugh.

"Lav-Lav!"

James burst out laughing, and Roxanne tried to make them be quiet.

Rose was confused. "Lav-Lav? What kind of name is that?" she questioned.

"Rose… They're talking about Lavender Brown; she's the one who dated Uncle Ron in their sixth year!"

"… Oh."

Al and Scorpius grinned at each other.

"Hey guys, you better look, because the giant bird thing is about to take off!" Freddie interjected, pointing towards the crowd of students.

"_Hippogriffs_." Rose said icily, crossing her arms and glaring at the Lavender girl with a look of distaste.

_"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid again, slapping the Hippogriffs' hindquarters._

"Wow," breathed Rose, staring as the giant creature took off. "Look at it go!" Their heads turned in every direction to watch the magnificent creature soar all over the clear blue sky.

"Dad looks like he's about to fall off," Al said worriedly, staring up at his father in the sky.

"No, he's just holding his arms out. I do that on my broom," Freddie commented, watching the scene.

Rose watched as the Hippogriff flew around the paddock once more and then headed back to the ground, she saw the look of utter terror on her uncle's face as the Hippogriff was about to land.

_"Good work Harry!" Hagrid boomed._

"Why does my father…" Scorpius mumbled into no one in particular.

* * *

"What do _you _want, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered at the man standing in his doorway on Christmas morning.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other grown man. "If you read my letter, Draco, you would know perfectly well what I want."

"Very well," Draco stepped aside and let Harry in. "What do you want?"

"I believe my eldest son James has sent him, Albus and some of their cousins 26 years into the past, including your son."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	4. Hippogriff Flights Part 2

_To Rose—Christmas is her favourite time of the year. Full of family, friends and presents it can turn into chaos, especially if you're a Weasley. But what happens when she finds an old time turner in her uncle Harry's office and accidentally sends her, and the rest of her cousins back to their parents' third year at school? Will they ever get back?_

* * *

_Kids Plus Time Turners Equal Disaster_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hippogriff Flights and Untold Secrets Part 2**

If Ginny Potter could have been any madder, she'd have steam coming out of her ears like in one of those muggle cartoons that she used to watch as a little girl. "I swear, as soon as James and Albus get back I'm taking away any chance they had of getting their own broom _and _banning them from using any kind of Weasley Wizard Wheezes product until next Christmas." She fumed to Angelina.

Angelina couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Ginny could get so overworked about the littlest of things. "You worry too much Gin," said Angelina, standing up and helping Ginny fold the towels fresh out of the dryer.

Ginny shook her head as she folded another towel. "Angie, you know I'm only trying to keep them safe. Remember what James did to Fred last year with that gift box that George gave them?"

Angelina started to laugh as she folded the last of the towels. "Oh yeah, that was hilarious, wasn't it?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Wasn't Angelina worried about her children, too?

* * *

"You guys, they're leaving!" said Rose, moving forward and out into the clearing of the woods, where the class was. A hand clamped over her wrist to prevent her from venturing out any further. "Scorp let go of me!"

"No Rose, it's too risky. Imagine how we would explain that we're the kids from the future?" Scorpius said.

"Yeah, dad would think we're mental or something telling him we're his children," added James from his spot next to Albus.

"Okay we get it!" snapped Rose. "I _just _want to go out and see…" she pulled her wrist from Scorpius' grip and moved out into the open

"Rose!" hissed Al, James and Roxanne. They watched her with gaping open mouths as Rose moved out into the open, the rest of the class had departed only leaving their parents with Hagrid and the giant Hippogriffs.

As Rose walked closer and closer to the small group, she didn't see where she was going and tripped over a branch that had fallen to the ground from the strong wind around them.

The young versions of James and Albus' father, aunt and uncle all quickly turned their heads to the source of the noise, and to Al, James, Scorpius, Lucy, Fred and Roxanne's horror saw Rose on the ground, with her pants ripped and a small trickle of blood streaming from the cut and onto the dirt ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?" Rose heard her mother say, and quickly dropped her book bag and rushed over to the unknown (Rose) girl.

"Oh… I-I'm fine thanks," stammered Rose partially out of shock and surprise. Her mother looked _very _different when she was young.

"Hermione!" two other voices called out, both of which Rose recognised easily. Her uncle Harry and uncle Ron came rushing over to their friend and stranger.

"What are you _doing_? Bloody hell Hermione," Rose's father said exasperatingly, shaking his head and glancing at Harry.

"Dad?" a voice called out from the bush behind Rose. She squeaked and quickly covered her hand with her mouth. Rose coughed hard and loud as if trying to cover up the noise.

_"Albus, be quiet, they'll hear us!" _James could be heard through the thickened bush that was concealing the other cousins from view.

"Oh my! You're bleeding, I think I have got some tissues and I know how to perform a healing spell for your cut!" Hermione said quickly, noticing the girl's leg.

"No! Don't touch her!" James shouted, and stepped forward to reveal himself from the bush.

James saw Harry. James stared at his father, and his father stared back. Harry's jaw dropped open as he saw the noticeable resemblance between himself and the boy before him. He had the same colour hair, jet-black and sticking up at the back, but the only difference was, was that the other boy had chestnut brown eyes instead of his piercing green ones.

"O-okay… I think we can all agree here that things are about to get a whole lot more awkward than this."

Fred Weasley II stepped out of the bushes and stood next to Rose and James.

"F-Fred?" spluttered Ron.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but...review? **


End file.
